Point-of-sale ("POS") terminals, such as cash registers, are used in a wide variety of businesses for performing such processes as calculating the total price of a purchase (goods or services) and calculating the amount of change due to a customer. In addition, POS terminals may also be used with an offering system in order to provide offers to customers. Such offering systems may be intended to increase sales, and thereby increase the average profit gained per transaction.
One type of offering system is described in the parent application of the present application, patent application Ser. No. 08/920,116, entitled METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR PROCESSING SUPPLEMENTARY PRODUCT SALES AT A POINT-OF-SALE TERMINAL, filed on Aug. 26, 1997. As described therein, a customer at a POS terminal is offered an "upsell" in exchange for an amount of change he is due. The POS terminal determines an upsell in dependence on a purchase of the customer, and also determines an upsell price (the amount of change due) based on the purchase. For example, a customer purchasing a first product for $1.74 and tendering $2.00 may be offered a second product in lieu of the $0.26 change due. The upsell price, $0.26, thus depends on the purchase price $1.74. Another type of offering system is a computer-determined "suggestive sell". U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,219 describes a system for suggesting items for a customer to purchase at conventional item prices.
In an offering system, there are many possible offers which may be provided to customers. For example, in the above-described upsell offer, many different upsells may be offered to a customer in exchange for the particular amount of change due. An offer to a customer at a fast-food restaurant may include a soda, large French fries, or a dessert. Precisely which upsell to offer may be chosen according to a predetermined program at random, or manually by a manager or other operator.
Unfortunately, random or manual selection of an offer does not necessarily assure that the "best" (highest performing) offers will be provided to customers. What constitutes the "best" offer may be evaluated with respect to one or more criteria, yielding corresponding "performance rates" for the various offers. For example, the acceptance rate of an offer is a performance rate that may be used to evaluate the offer, since some offers may be less likely to be accepted by customers than other offers. In addition, the profit derived from an accepted offer is another performance rate that may be used to evaluate the offer.
It may be difficult or impossible for a manager or other operator to identify the "best" offers (the offers with the highest performance rates). A manager is unlikely to have knowledge of the true performance rates of a group of offers. A manager is also unlikely to have the time to analyze historical trends to identify the best offers. In addition, at different times of the day or days of the week, certain offers may be more attractive to customers than others. Unanticipated events, such as a high state lottery jackpot or a good article in a magazine, may also make certain offers more attractive. Such circumstances impede attempts by a manager to identify the best offers. Accordingly, a need exists for controlling offers that are provided at a point-of-sale terminal.